


【mob三省】姐姐死后的苏三省（片段车）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【mob三省】姐姐死后的苏三省（片段车）

＊依然是麻雀没补完，可能有bug  
＊这次不短了  
＊ooc  
＊曾经看过一个梗，是说抑郁者如果有强烈追求性爱的举措，说明有积极治疗的倾向。我自身体感来说这确实有一点道理，快感可以短暂的冲刷掉抑郁的情绪，有点像某种瘾症，不过这也说明这做法只是权宜之计，有时会形成依赖甚至造成负面的后果。

1.  
姐姐死后，苏三省一度陷入混乱癫狂的境地，难以静下心来实施报复。

为此他开了一个闸口，把心里污脏的黑泥通过性欲源源不断的倾泻出来。

特别行动处的第三分队办公室外，路过的人都嗤笑而了然的忽略里面荒淫的动静。

“嗯！…啊…！…你们是不是没吃饭！给我动的快一点！！”

苏队长趴在别人身上，被捅得穴口艳红，被狂烈抽插到有些外翻的穴肉上，沾着好些精液被打烂后的白沫。

尽管他嘴里依然吐出些招人厌恶的话，但由于正被操的酥软，语调妖得不行，越骂越让身下卖力操干的人头脑充血，恨不得把囊袋也顶进苏三省这口千人骑万人操的穴。

然则千人骑万人操的苏三省并不承情， 他费力的眨眼，从连续高潮的颤抖中抬起头颅，对一旁拘谨而凶煞的排着队的特务吼道：

“还等着磨豆腐呢！？直接一起来！！”

那些被吼的人目眦欲裂的恨不得把苏三省从后穴整个劈开，因此自然把被煽动出的恼火都宣泄在苏三省身上。

除了又一根粗犷的热楔从先到者的缝隙挤进湿穴并排齐插外，他上面嚣张的嘴也被捅进喉咙的阴茎堵上，阵阵狂呕却被人掐住脖子不能动弹，最后连手也被强抓起来要服务左右的队员。

苏三省被呛得满眼雾水，在口中阴茎啵的一声拔出之后拼命狂咳。可即使这样狼狈，也止不住他桀桀的狞笑。他笑着被人掰起下巴急匆匆的要往嘴里塞下两根臭棒子，笑的弯眉眼带出了泪。樱桃一样的一点小唇，却赫然能贪吃到将这些超出负荷的物什全数接纳。

苏三省满意的看着遍室充满血腥味的杀意全部都冲着他一个人来，屁股被狂暴的拍打到几乎要肿胀而失去知觉。而他满脑子都是杀戮一样的性事带来的阵阵美好快意，源源不断，高潮到连脑子都要熔掉。

就这样，他像个废人一样满怀笑意的被人扯来扯去——为此便可没有痛苦的变成一个包揽他人欲望的恶魔。

＊以下重口慎，有轻微血腥，轻微尸体play，体内灌尿

2.  
那之后苏三省的状态就有点不对，心里郁闷上来时，不做点出格的事就全没法消解。他是个惯于冷静隐忍的人，可是如今失去了姐姐和小男托底，一旦负荷超出了极限，反噬的劲头是很大的。

为此他一根一根的烟连着抽也没有什么好转，他焦躁极了时，就会做一些十分公开甚至于丢掉底限的事情。

反正他那点事处里也没有几个人不知道了不是。连毕忠良都要嫌弃的笑着管教他对外还是要体面一点的，你看看阿四，从来不在外面嗅别的狗子。

就好比本来就已经审得撬不出几分情报的犯人，苏三省焦躁劲上来了，就干脆把他刑给免了坐上去自己爽。

这人刚才被上了电刑，强度不大，人没有烧焦反而下身有点起立，简直十分的方便趁手。

苏三省掐住这人脖子保持他身下硬挺，自己飞快的颠动挤压自己身体里舒适的点。

轰隆隆的舒爽冲刷头顶的同时，还是感觉稍微差了点意思，就比如最近都是比较多人一起上，这种时候就显得穴内夹紧的大屌依然有些不够充实。

带点冷静和怨怒的压榨着将死的人，苏三省哐铛铛的把刑具坐得激烈晃动。铁门外传来咳声，他眼刀子往外一撇才发现是陈深倚靠门边。

陈深这个■■，装作花花公子见过各种世面，但到底还是和毕忠良一个德行，憋不住皱着脸来打趣他：

“苏队长也太有兴致了，这哪里是审讯折磨人？这倒不如说是在慰安犯人。”

嘴里放屁，我这儿还没给他把电刑上上一块儿里应外合呢。共党的那股伪善味儿都飘到鼻尖了。

苏三省嗤笑了一下，把雄伟阴茎凶狠的挤进自己内脏深处，压榨出自己高亢的吟讴，在高潮颤抖的关头，他抽出枪对准身下人的脊髓，一枪命中。

血液随着压力喷上身的同时，苏三省肠道内也被冲刷出一阵激颤——死者死时失禁了，一阵阵液柱把肠道内烫得阵阵收缩，直把一种从身体内部被填充盈满的快意传递至苏三省的每一根毛发末梢。也使他像个死人一样情不自禁的吐出殷红的舌头翻上了白眼，甚至非常满足的借死人的硬挺再度颠动，顶撞盛满液体的腹内，刺激得穴肉攥紧了尸鞭再一次攀上高潮。

终于他塌下腰把整个舒爽至疲惫的身躯埋到死者血泊里——手里头还勾着枪。

陈深忘了走，脑壳里都是没能救下一个无辜者的嗡响。他被迫面无表情的看着眼前的地狱，看着苏三省捧着自己被注满液体的饱胀腹部愉悦呻吟，姿态孱弱的抬起下身，颤抖着把填在穴里的死肉啵的拔出来。

腥臭的尿液从那穴口潺潺流出，把陈深心底干枯的恨意越发浸湿，下沉，重的坠到胃里翻出呕意，险些憋不住神情而暴露本心。

苏三省回头看着铁门旁终于空荡荡的走廊，陈深到底被他气跑了——

他放肆大笑，这一次太爽了，而后欣慰的拍了一拍满是血的死人脸蛋。

-end-


End file.
